


Trash Bin

by RainbowBoy88



Series: Trash Bin [1]
Category: Durarara!!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chefs, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Titans, Cooking, F/F, F/M, Gay, Homosexuality, Imagine your OTP, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Multi, Shizaya - Freeform, デュラララ!!×２ 承 | Durarara!!x2 Shou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowBoy88/pseuds/RainbowBoy88
Summary: Just some unfinished pieces I never got around to finishing. Most of em are rough drafts, so well yeah. Some of em are little vents from my own life. So if you don't like em, don't read em!





	1. Shizaya (draft) College AU

Shizuo took college classes because he thought they would be enjoyable and he would hopefully meet more people. But it has only added stress to his life. In all honesty, he hoped for it be at least some sort fun. He was learning new things, and he had met new people. But no one really talks to him, most of them, well everyone was scared of him. Except for a small group of friends, he had somehow formed. Shinra, he was always bothering him about his super strength, yes he had inhuman strength but he was still human. The flea disagreed, he was more of a beast in Izaya’s eyes. Shizuo hated him, well it was mutual. Both of them hated each other, or that’s how it seemed. If they had a class together they would fight, yell and try to kill each other. But at night, they were completely different.

 

Shizuo did hate him, but he would never hurt him. Izaya Orihara did easily piss him off though. Shizuo was in history class, zoning out not really paying attention to what was going on. Shizuo was starting to drift to sleep but was interrupted when his phone started to buzz. Shizuo leaned back pulling out his phone, he had received a text from Varona. It read:  _ Hey, how’s class? _

 

He never really cared for her. She was a friend but nothing more. He didn’t want anything more, just a friendship. But she did,  she had feeling for him. Vorona spoke fluent Russian, had long blonde hair and purple irises. She’s slim and very flexible. But not Shizuo’s type. Matter of fact she had been trying to get with Shizuo ever since they met. But Shizuo had told her he wasn’t into her, or girls for that fact. He secretly had his eyes on someone else. He simply texted her: _ Fine. How about you? _

 

He then put his phone away, suddenly a piece of paper landed on his lap, he unfolded the piece of paper that read:  _ My room tonight, 11:30 pm. Don’t be late, you brute. _

_ ~<3 _

 

Shizuo crumbled it up and placed it in his pocket grinning to himself.   _ Guess I won't be finishing the science project tonight then. _ Shizuo thought to himself. The bell went off bringing Shizuo back to reality as he stood up grabbing his passenger bag. Shizuo walked out of the room into the crowded hallways. “Shizuo! I miss you so much!!” Vorona shouted running up to him and pulling him into a hug. 

 

“Hello, Varona,” Shizuo replied dryly.  _ Get the fuck off me already.  _ Shizuo thought to himself lightly pushing her away. “How have you been?” Shizuo asked her as she pulled away, a wide smile stretched across her. 

“It’s been wonderful ever since you showed up.” Vorona cheered leaning against him. Tom sent a small sly smile at Shizuo watching Vorona cling to him. “So Shizuo where are you going for lunch?” Vorona wondered pressing her breast against his arm as she clung to him like wet clothes after swimming. Shizuo cringed his her breast touched him once more.  _ Ugh, this freakin women. _ Shizuo thought to himself as Shinra strolled over towards them with, and not far behind him was Celty. “Shizuo! Wasn’t class fun?!” Shinra giggled and then began going on about class.

“Yeah Sure, fun,” Shizuo commented. “Varona, I’m heading out with uh..”  _ Quick jackass think of something _ !! Shizuo screamed at himself. “I’m heading out with a friend for lunch,” Shizuo explained as all eyes in the group darted his way.

“Is this a girlfriend..?” Shinra pried leaning towards him. Tom raised his eyebrow as Vorona’s grip disappeared. 

“Who is this other girl, Shizuo-san?” Vorona hissed shooting a glare at him.

“It’s a guy and we were never dating Vorona.


	2. Shiki/Akabayashi/Izaya/Shizuo School AU - RP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an RP I did with my friend... This amazing person helped me write My Demon.

Shizuo opened the back exit to the school walking a few feet from the door then turning and noticing Shiki smoking a cigarette already. "Hey, where have you been all day?" Shizuo smirked walking up to him and grabbing his ass.

 

Shiki turned to him and smiled. "I've been here waiting." He held his hand out for Shizuo.

 

Shizuo raises his hand and steaks Shiki's cigarette and taking a deep inhale then exhaling out a smoke cloud. Shizuo then placed his hand into Shiki's intertwining his fingers with the other. "I've missed you much," Shizuo commented before giving him back his Cigarette.    
  
Akabayashi strolled around the corner watching the other two as he lit a cigarette joining them as he waited for Izaya.

 

He smiled when he took his cig and started walking. "I missed you too hun."    
  
Izaya ran out of the school and jumped, hugging his arm. "I miss you Akaba!" Izaya grinned and nuzzled his arm.

 

"I missed you too Izaya-kun." Akabayashi smiled happily bending over and kissing Izaya's head.   
  
Shizuo kissed Shiki's cheek then moved his way down to his neck. Starting to leaving hickeys all over in noticeable placed.

 

Izaya held his hand. "Can we go home?" Izaya skipped. He had a paper in his hand behind his back.   
  
He glared as he looked away and touched his shoulder. "Not in public, moron..."

 

"We're hidden." Shizuo chuckled before sliding his hands into Shiki's ass groping it more roughly. Shizuo found his sweet spot again in his neck and bit it hard drawing a bit of blood.   
  
"Of course." Akabayashi beamed holding his hand as they began heading home.

 

Shiki grunted when he touched his sweet spot. "Ugh- shit," he jerked back and pushed his hands against his chest.    
  
Izaya followed him home and to the house. When they got home he put his bag down. "I have bad news though..."

 

Shizuo smirked looking at Shiki all flustered. "What?" Shizuo asked innocently.   
  
Akabayashi turned his head leaning against the door frame. "What is it."

 

Shiki wiped the blood from his neck. "That hurt. Let's go home."   
  
Izaya looked at him before looking away. He wore his school uniform. He looked at him with puppy eyes when he knew he was in trouble. He held up a paper. "I failed my test again...you have to sign it.." the paper had an F on it.

 

Shizuo wrapped his arms around Shiki's waist and licked up the blood before kissing it. "Sorry, if you wanna bite me back you can." Shizuo apologized before cocking his head revealing his neck more to him.   
  
"Bend over," Akabayashi growled in a husky voice as he began undoing his pants.

 

He stared at him. "Tch..." Shiki leaned over and bit his neck hard.    
  
Izaya bent over, looking scared. He dropped the paper. "I'm sorry.."

 

"Ahh~" Shizuo moaned blushing a dark red as he averted his eyes from Shiki's.   
  
"You promised you would pass Izaya.." Akabayashi hissed before opening a small container of lube and covering his fingers then slowly inserted on then the second one.

 

Shiki pulled his head away and wiped his mouth.   
  
Izaya flinched and held onto the table. "Owwww-" he whined and shook his head. "It's not my faulttt...i need help...?”

 

Shizuo placed his hands on both of Shiki's cheeks before leaning on gently and kissing his lips.   
  
"Daddy's going to punish you now... Anything else you need to tell me?" Akabayashi whispered licking his earlobe.

 

Shiki smiled and kissed him back.    
  
Izaya shook his head and shivered. "Ahh.." He closed an eye. "I'm sorry.."

 

Shizuo pulled away then placed a cigarette in between his lips and began walking back home with his hand intertwined with Shiki's. "Let's have some fun when we get home."   
  
"I love you," Akabayashi whispered before inserting another finger, beginning to finger him.

 

Shiki walked with him and held his hand. "Alright, babe."    
  
Izaya held onto the table. "Agh-" he choked out a grunt and hesitantly opened his eyes.

  
  


As soon as Shizuo opened the door to his house he slammed Shiki against the wall and began furiously making out with him as his hands slid all over his body.

  
"Don't deny you like it.. Izaya.." Akabayashi purred before pulling out his fingers then slowly pushing himself balls deep into Izaya's tight little ass.

 

Shiki dropped his cigarette and grunted, putting his hands on Shizuo's shoulders. He kissed him eagerly as he tried to take Shizuo's shirt off.   
  
Izaya gripped the table. It always hurt when he pushed inside. "Aghhh..." He groaned as he was stretched and lowered his head.

 

Shizuo moved away briefly so Shiki could get off his shirt. Shizuo just ripped Shiki's shirt off, not really caring. Shizuo's hands slid onto the other's belt undoing it then throwing is somewhere else.   
  
"So tight.," Akabayashi grunted as he pushed himself balls deep into him. After a few minutes, he slowly began thrusting into him.

 

Shiki glared when his shirt was ripped off. He pulled down his pants and boxers to kick them off.    
  
Izaya whined as he pushed all the way in.  "Hnnn..." He put his face on the table.

Shizuo in a swift movement picked Shiki up whilst he continued to kiss him passionately, he then placed him onto the bed. Shizuo quickly removed his boxers then slid his hand down to Shiki's entrance and without a warning slid his finger into him.   
  
Akabayashi slid his hands under Izaya and began pinching and playing with his nipples, as he started nibbling on his ear.

 

Shiki held onto him as he was lifted. He looked at Shizuo before closing his eyes. "Nngh..."   
  
Izaya shivered and moaned, becoming erect. "It feels good..."

 

Shizuo smiled looking down at him. "Want this to be rough or what we always do?" Shizuo asked before inserting another finger opening up his ass more to his liking.   
  
"Good.." Akabayashi purred before starting to pound his ass roughly.

 

"Rough," Shiki growled at the feeling.    
  
Izaya rocked against the table, digging his nails into it. "Agh! I-I'm cumming!"

 

Shizuo smirked flipping him over onto his stomach then reached under the bed and promptly grabbed the fluffy pink handcuffs, cuffing Shiki's hand before him. "You always looked better in pink." Shizuo teased before raising his hand and slapping his ass hard.   
  
Akabayashi pulled out looking down at him. "Already?"

 

He frowned at him when he was flipped. Shiki looked down at the cuffs. "Tch...I wouldn't talk, blondie..."   
  
Izaya's eyes snapped open when he pulled out. "I'm sorry...it felt good..." He apologized, spreading his cheeks for him.

 

Shizuo grabbed a cock ring and slipped it onto his member before going in dry, Shizuo pushed his member all the way in. Then began fucking him hard.    
  
"I'm nowhere near releasing if you come without my permission you will be punished more roughly." Akabayashi hissed before slamming back into Izaya thrusting fast.

 

Shiki winced as he pushed in. "Fuck- that hurts you cunt." He growled.    
  
Izaya screamed when he pushed in. He was struggling to stand, yelling and holding onto the table as he rocked quickly. "Ah- AGH!"

 

Shizuo leaned forward turning Shiki's head towards his then kissing him lovingly, feeling a bit bad about it.    
  
"Punishment Izaya." Akabayashi laughed raising his hand and smacking Izaya's ass harshly a few times.

 

Shiki kissed him back eagerly, biting his tongue.    
  
Izaya panted and drooled, jumping at the hits. "Owww-"

  
Shizuo grunted pulling away as blood dripped down his chin onto Shiki's back. "You wanna play rough?" Shizuo sneered before bending down and biting his neck drawing some blood, as he continued to suck on the tender skin.   


Akabayashi stopped hitting him and began thrusting into his prostate.

Shiki smirked at him as he had some of the others blood on his lip. Then he held his shoulders, grunting and turning his head, hissing. "Oww...shit.."    
  
Izaya's legs were giving out. "Let me cum please..." He begged and whined, arching his back. "Daddyyy.."

Shizuo smirked to himself and increased his speed.   
  
"Do you promise to do better in school?" Akabayashi growled spanking him again.

Shiki held onto him tightly. "I'm cumming - fuck..." He choked out..   
  
Izaya twitched and kicked his leg. "Yes- yes!" He yelled, wiping away tears. "Yes, Daddy I swear-"

"Come for me Shi~ki." Shizuo panted on the edge of releasing as well.   
  
  
Akabayashi removed the cock ring then thrusted a few more times into him, before blowing his load into Izaya's tight ass.

Shiki wrapped his arms around his neck. "Mmm~" he hummed as he came.    
  
Izaya came when the other did. He came onto the floor and felt his ass being filled. He gasped and closed his eyes at the pleasure. Then he almost fell over.

Shizuo thrusted a few more times before releasing inside of him. After a few moments as he regained his breath, he pulled out then removed the handcuffs falling down beside him.   
  
  
Akabayashi pulled out and caught him, he then carried him into his own bedroom and gently placed him on the bed.

Shiki rolled to his side and closed his eyes, panting. "Ah..." he huffed.    
  
Izaya was panting and he looked up at him. "Will you sleep with me...?"

Shizuo pulled Shiki against his chest kissing his head gently. "I love you." Shizuo whispered.   
  
"Anything for you." Akabayashi smiled happily crawling into bed next to him.


	3. Welcome to the Group Chat (DRRR!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DRRR!! Texting... A huge group chat of chaos/shipping/and more fun!! Enjoy (Also this is a finished work. Just not making it a story or anything...

_ Izaya has joined the chat room _

_ Shizuo has joined the chat room _

 

Mikado: Here comes chaos...

 

Izaya: Hello everyone ~

 

Shinra: Hey Izaya

 

Celty: Hello

 

Mikado: hi

 

Izaya: Hello Shizu-chan ~ <3

 

Shizuo: Go away

 

Izaya: Make me

 

Shizuo: I’ll end you

 

Celty: Calm down guys, please.

 

Shinra: Why can’t we all be friends (:

 

Izaya: Oh! Guess what I found?! ~

 

Mikado: Friends?

 

Shizuo: the sweet release of death?

 

Shinra: Friendship?!

 

_ Izaya  sent a image _

Shizuo: YOU SAID YOU WOULD DELETE THAT!!?

 

Shinra: Didn’t know Shizuo was into dress up.

 

Mikado Wow..

 

Celty: I sometimes wonder if I have seen it all, then I come to this chat room; and always see the weirdest stuff.

 

Izaya: How could I possibly delete such a great picture of you, Shizu-chan? ~

 

Mikado: This chat room scares me.

 

Izaya: Oh you haven’t seen anything yet! ~

 

Shizuo: **DON’T YOU DARE!!**

 

_ Izaya sent a image _

_ _

Izaya: Whoops ~ <3

 

Mikado: O_O”

 

Celty: Stop sending us porn Izaya!

 

Shinra: Oh, come t think of it I have something that fits this mood perfectly!

_ Shinra sent a image _

Celty: SHINRA!!

_ Celty has left the chat room _

 

Izaya: Haha, didn’t know the headless rider was into dress up.

 

Mikado: I don’t even know what to say.

 

Izaya: Oh does the little Mikado feel left out? ~ ^-^

 

Mikado: No “(-_-)”

 

Izaya: Wanna come over and play dress up with Shizu-chan? Oh, I have the perfect maid outfit! ~

 

Shizuo: What the fuck is happening..?

 

Shinra: Celty is going to kill me, help!!

 

Shizuo: What happened?

 

Mikado: Are you inviting me to a threesome?

 

Shizuo: Why is the chat full of weird pictures of Celty?

 

Izaya: Maybe.. ~?

 

Mikado: I’ll get back to you on that..

 

Izaya:  REALLY ~ <3

 

Mikado: …

 

Shizuo: Did I read that right?

 

Izaya: You bet ~ <3

 

_ Izaya sent a image _

_ _

Izaya: OH SHIT SHIT!!

 

Mikado: My god..

 

Shinra: I can't unsee this

 

Shizuo: You’re a pretty slutty flea.

 

Mikado: Wish I could pull that off.

 

Shizuo: What?

 

Mikado: What?

 

Izaya: I’M SO ASHAMED!!! ~ (/_\\)

 

Mikado: I would have never guessed you were into dress up...

 

Shizuo: He has a stash.

 

Mikado: How do you know?

 

Izaya: _**STOP IT SHIZU-CHAN!!!**_

 

Shizuo: Once while I was looking for the bastard I walked into a closet hoping he would be hiding, I turned on the nearest light and; it was a closet full of sex toys and BDSM. Then I came out of the closet and went home. That was too much for one day. Kind of why I don’t go in his house.

 

Mikado: lol, you  _ “came out of the closet” _ .

 

Shizuo: I know RIGHT?!

 

Mikado: Nice story though.

 

Izata: When are you coming out of the closet Mi~ka~do? ~

 

Mikado: Already did

 

Izaya: …

 

Shizuo: lol

 

Izaya: And..?

 

Mikado: I’m gay, did you expect it to rain glitter?

 

Shizuo: I bet he expected it to rain glitter

 

Mikado: Probably

 

Izaya: Well, I’ll have you know I had glitter thrown at me... ~

 

Mikado: Did you have a party afterward's?

 

Izaya: Yeah~

 

Shizuo: Your sisters?

 

Izaya: Yep

 

Mikado: I knew it

 

Izaya: So what’s the gayest thing you've ever done, Mi~ka~do? ~

 

Mikado: You already know

 

Izaya: I know nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image Links  
> First one --> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/11/a9/79/11a9793626bf4b80189697679a1b5cee.jpg  
> Second one ---> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/11/a9/79/11a9793626bf4b80189697679a1b5cee.jpg  
> Third one ---> https://i.pinimg.com/236x/6f/48/03/6f480340934d9bfa37e4074ac9500512--durarara-x-change-.jpg  
> Fouth one ---> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/65/7e/c5/657ec523991f9efb56ef37df9bd0d0a5.jpg


	4. Bookworm Ereri / Riren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The starting of an Eren x Levi fanfic I never got around to working on. Eren loves cooking and Armin is somewhat useful. (Very cute)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I never got around to working on. Originally started in 2016.

Eren's POV

School isn't really my cup of tea. School is more like old tea, that's been sitting around on the table for an hour or so, it's gotten to the point where it's too bitter to drink; it's become a waste of tea. No one wants to drink bitter tea unless that's how you like your tea. I have read a few books about the history of tea, and how to make it homemade and what not. I'm not much of a cook, I mean I can cook pretty damn well. But I prefer not to cook, I'm a pretty lazy ass when it comes to cooking.

Armin one of my friends, who happens to be the smartest kid in the world, he is the one who got me into reading in the first place. Reading is like a drug to me now. I don't know how I got from cooking to reading, well you have to read recipes in order to cook pacific things. Such as if I were to make a pie of some sort.

Oh, pie sounds good right about now maybe I will make one when I get home. Okay, I zone out a lot. ADHD much? Hardy, har, har. Yeah about that, uhh. Anyway as I was saying Armin is one of my best friends, him and Mikasa. Though I and Mikasa live together, she's my lovely adopted sister. Who is obsessed with me! I'm not joking. Thank god I read those silly technology books in study hall, she placed a tracking chip in my phone. She wants to know where I am 24/7. She is like one of those crazy obsessed yandere girls. Yes, I have seen  _Future Diary._ I have no words for how irritating it is.

Armin is a pretty big otaku himself. I mean I was already watching anime but he got me into the mangas. Man, anime is so addicting just like reading and eating sweets, like cupcakes, pies.. Cakes. I love food as much as I love books. Though I am a bit cold, I'm wearing a black hoodie, it's zipped up all the way and I'm wearing my mushroom hat.

Like from  _Super Mario,_ like y'know toad? I'm wearing his hat! I love it, Armin got it for me this Christmas, I got him more manga's from  _One Piece._ To be honest I can never get myself into the anime, I hear it's really popular but has like nine hundred plus episodes or something. I mean I watched the first episode but that's it. It does look cool though I will not lie.

Armin also got me 'secretly' more cooking books. I really do enjoy cooking, matter of fact it's my passion, along with the reading of course. He also bought me this book called  _Asylum_ by  _Madeleine Roux._ The cover looks pretty cool, but I haven't got around to reading it just yet.  **(A/N: I'm basing this a bit off myself, I do have a book called** ** _Asylum_** **that I haven't gotten around to reading yet. x3)**

You won't believe what Mikasa got me, new boots! That I found out later on that they have computer chips inside to track me down. Fantastic right? I sadly destroyed boots pulling out the chips but whatever. I can just buy my own. Did I mention I work at the Grand Oak Library, I shelf books and tell people to shut their traps every so often. Today I have off, but I'm here reading more into this manga I found the other day, apparently, they made it into an anime as well. I will definitely have to check it out. I'm on book one of  _Cardcaptor Sakura._

Even though it's old I'm really enjoying the plot and the art style. I also like her friend a lot as well she is always making really cute outfits for her and filming the battles. The main protagonist is Sakura Kinomoto, she is a magical girl like.. Hmm what's the anime... Oh, I'll ask Armin. I smiled to myself snapping my fingers.

I placed my bookmark in the book before placing it down beside me. I reaching into my pocket and pulled out my phone. I quickly typed my password in before sliding it open. The phone opened up to my home screen, the wallpaper my favorite ship at the moment.

I tapped on the message app then opened up me and Armin's chat then quickly typed.

**Hey Armin, what's that anime called with the Magical Girls again? I completely forgot.**

_Oh hey Bookworm, um lets what see about Tokyo Mew Mew? Though they are the ones who started the franchise of 'magical girls'._

**Nope, not that one, uhh are there any others..?**

_Oh yeah, lots! What about Glitter Force?_

**That sounds like a gay band or something, and no I've never seen it. C'mon Armin you showed me this stuff you should know..**

_Yeah, it does sound like a gay band, I bet Marco and Jean would be the lead singers if you ask me! Lol._

**Probably.. But seriously I'm gonna go insane! Tell me please;-;**

_Okay, let's see... Um, I just finished Yuki Yuna is a Hero. Dude, you gotta check that one out, it's tear-worthy, but it's a yuri... Oh, maybe Madoka Magica?_

**That's it thanks! Annnd I do want to check out Yuki Yuna is a Hero, since it does sound tear worthy. Anyway thanks, Armin. Oh hey, could you pick up some ingredients for me?**

_Oh sure, what you need? Don't tell me you're making dinner again?!_

**But I enjoy making dinner, so don't worry about it. Anyway, I don't need much since we have basically everything there. I need Vanilla, Meat beef bone, cream-style corn in a can and... More milk. That's all.**

_On it, could I possibly help this time or are you going to make me watch again?_

**First, that's what she said! & Actually I do need you help this time since I'm making well trying out something new.**

_Yay! See you in a few! Oh, by the way, Mikasa won't be home till late like 8:00 ish... So we should make her something, y'know as in saying thanks for paying for the house in stuff. My god Eren I didn't mean it like that. -.-_

**Oh, I am. See ya! Lol.**

I turned off my phone, I sat up on my knees. I slipped my phone into my pocket, placed my book into my passenger bag, zipped it up swung it over my shoulders and headed for the exit. I waved at the librarian then rushed out the door. I breathed in the icy air, then breathed back out again creating a little misty puff of air, quickly retreating to the sky above, I rushed down the street passing various people giving me glares, I smiled in return. Some smiled back some scoffed and looked away.

Whiled I walked home I was only a block away from my house when I saw a homeless woman, she sat leaning against a corner of a shop doing her best to avoid the frigid breeze, she didn't appear to be wearing gloves, only a windbreaker and a knit hat. I strolled over and bent down to eye level to her, she looked a bit scared at first. I looked through my passenger bag pulling out a twenty, I reached forward handing the twenty towards her. She eagerly grabbed it, her hands shaking with joy, I watched a smile grown a pond her face. "Thank you so much." The women smiled happily.

"You're welcome, this should be enough to get a meal here," I replied pointing to the window at the store she was sitting outside of. She carefully stood up shook my hand then walked in. I waited till I saw her sit down and begin stuffing her face. I just wanted to make no one gave her shit. I skipped home satisfied.

I rummaged through my pocket pulling out my key to my house, I slipped it in unlocking the door, I kicked off my shoes. I slid on my house slippers, pulled off my hoodie placing it on the hanger then grabbed my bag walking into the kitchen. I turned on the kitchen lights, then the living room lights. I opened up the cupboard in the far right against the window opening up to the backyard. I pulled two different colored mugs off the lowest shelf placing them carefully on the counter.

I then skipped over to the other end of the kitchen grabbed the pitcher and slow long walked back. I then grabbed the teapot, opened the hatch then slowly dumped the water from the pitcher, till the teapot was three-fourths filled. I raced and put the pitcher back. I turned back to looping the kitchen back to the stove turning it on to four then placed the teapot over it.

I glanced over at the clock 3:24 PM. So about six hours and around thirty-five minutes till Mikasa gets home. I jogged over to the dining room table pulling out my cooking book since Mikasa doesn't know I cook all the food in the house I do my best tell her Armin cooked it or something. I have this fear she might look down on me for doing it or will feel  _she_ should be the one cooking.

Kinda why I refuse to tell her. Though I may tell her tonight all depends. "No what should I cook first?" I mumbled to myself. Flipping through the book till I found the sticky note I had earlier left. I skimmed the page... It read:  _Homemade Beef Soup_

I dropped my gaze down to where how long it took to prepare. "THREE HOURS!?" I blurted just as Armin walked in with a handful of groceries.

"What's three hours?" Armin questioned walking over to the table placing the new items on carefully.

"That's how long it takes to make one of my side dishes, it's this beef soup I found earlier I'm going to try it out," I answered walking back into the kitchen, I heard the teapot start to whistle. I walked on over turning off the burner then grabbing an oven mitt form the drawer beside the stove on the lower right. I carefully slide the drawer shut before picking up the teapot and dumping some into Armin's cup than my own. Once it was about empty I placed it back on the stove. Then removed my oven mitt once more placing it back in the drawer.

I then walked over to the left of the kitchen where the microwave was, below it was three different drawers the top one was all different teas, the second hot chocolates, and third coffees. I pulled opened the second drawer picking through till I pulled out the ones I have picked before shutting the drawer back up and walking back over to the counter to the right of the stove. I ripped open one of the packets carefully trying not to make a mess on the counter, but of course, did anyway. I dumped the packet into Armin's cup, turned to my left of the stove and pulled the top drawer holding all our silverware. I yanked out a stirring spoon placing it beside our mugs.

I then crossed the kitchen over it the wall facing the front of the house. I opened the fridge and pulled out the rest of the half carton of milk we had. Armin was still placing various items around the kitchen and had not gotten to putting the milk in the fridge yet. But no worries the milk was still good, we had just been running low. I poured half a cup of milk into his hot cocoa late then stirred it before walking over and placing it on the table. "Here's you're hot chocolate." I smiled before walking back into the kitchen repeating the process then cleaning up afterward.

"This is fantastic Eren, even when I follow the directions mine still taste terrible! You have a real talent Eren." Armin exclaimed excitedly.

"Haha, thanks.." I chuckled nervously rubbing the back of my neck, I have never been good with compliments. I turned around heading towards the fridge, to the right of the fridge below near the floor is our huge cupboard filled with different pots and pans, along with the various platters as well.

I pulled out our biggest pot setting it on the stove, I grabbed the pitcher I had used earlier and began to fill the pot up, to be honest, it wasn't that big. I filled it with three cups of water then turned on the stove. I placed the pot on the back which was the biggest burner. I turned it to four, then opened the fridge pulling out, carrots, onions, and celery. I placed the veggies on the counter near the stove, I grabbed the cutting board, washed my hands then pulled out our big cutting knife.

All the veggies were still in the basket being recently harvested from the greenhouse garden our back, form the previous night. I then ran over to the closet putting on my apron. Which happened to be hot pink with sparkles, not that I don't like the color. Or the sparkles... Armin thought of it as a hilarious way to express my sexuality.

Now to top it off Armin wrote in black sharpie big and bold.  _Entrance around back._

I didn't laugh much at first, the matter of fact I didn't talk to him for awhile and made him shitty food, but I now laugh at it now and don't mind it very much. "Hey, Armin mind washing off the veggies for me? I've got to start measuring shit." I shouted from the kitchen walking across the room over to the spice cabinet.

I pulled out one bay leaf, four cloves of garlic, five peppercorns. I walked across the kitchen, I placed the ingredients on the counter. "Eren I cleaned all the veggies. What can I do now?" Armin called for bringing the veggies over while he smiled happily.

Armin placed the basket next to the cutting board before looking at me with his innocent eyes. He tried his best to give off an  _'I'm cute let me be useful'_ expression. I smiled slightly then feeling a bit guilty afterward since I couldn't think of anything for him to do.

"How about you sit in the corner and be cute." I chuckled looking at him.

"Fineee," Armin whined walking over to the corner sitting on a stool trying his best to look cute. I giggled a bit at his pose he was trying to pull off.

"Eren draw me like one of you're french boys," Armin smirked holding a carrot between his teeth posing on the counter. I burst into laughter as I quickly grabbed my phone snapped a picture sending the picture to Mikasa.

"Hey delete that!" Armin ran over trying to grab my phone. I nodded my head placing it on the top shelf out of his reach.

I finished cooking and was just taking the cake out of the oven and placing it on the counter. Armin helped set the table I placed down the soup the other veggie dish and then the cake would go in the center. I quickly drizzled chocolate sauce on the top, I place the raspberry's in the middle then placed the cake in the middle of the table.

I heard knocking at the door, then the door swung open. "I'm home!" Mikasa shouted.

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOY THE TRASH BIN EVERYONE!!!


End file.
